


touchdown

by bobadeluxe



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Background Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Build, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: "You wouldn't happen to be interested in football, would you?"Asterius joins his highschool football team, the Hades Hellhounds. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have wips I should be updating but I got this idea and couldnt stop myself... this one would be rather slow paced and a bit, uh, low-key? than what i usually write.

The son of Headmaster Hades finds Asterius after his class ended. He is waiting for him outside, leaning on the wall next to the door, tapping his foot and humming an unfamiliar tune to himself. Seemingly unaware or without care of the glances and whispers being thrown his way by the students passing by. He half expects Zagreus to miss him, but the sophomore perks up the second Asterius walks out. He is hard to miss he supposes, what with his enormous height, and how he had to duck outside as to avoid hitting his horns on the door frame.

"Hey big guy," Zagreus beams at him. All toothy-grin and washed-out letterman jacket.

“Short one,” Asterius nods at him in acknowledgement.

Though the term ‘friendship’ may not be necessarily applicable, since relationships in such nature are foreign to Asterius - He and Zagreus are on good terms. Their interactions so far have been pleasant, albeit short, and Zagreus happens to enjoy their banter. The Headmaster's son isn't interested in their back-and-forth this time however, and had come to him with a different intention in mind.

"Can we talk? I need to ask you something. It won't take long, I promise," Zagreus asks almost sheepishly.

Asterius doesn't have anything else going on after school. Never had. So he decides to humor the short one, "What is it?"

He scratches the back of his head as he asks, "You wouldn't happen to be interested in football, would you?"

Asterius is taken in by surprise; he blinks, "No, but I could be persuaded."

"Oh wow! Well then, prepared to be swayed by my debatably generous offer," Zagreus says. His expression brightens, having regained his confidence somewhat. "Coach Achilles is looking for new additions to our team. I told him about you, and I could tell that he was intrigued. We are short on players right now, and the match against Athenian Champions is coming up soon. You wouldn't even have to tryout if you just give me the word. So?"

Asterius frowns. This feels like a trap. "And why would you offer me a position? How would an inexperienced, untested sportsman be beneficial to your team?"

"Because we are desperate, and this is a highly unusual circumstance. We'd prefer to lose by our incompetence rather than disqualification." Zagreus holds two fingers up. "Second, have you _looked_ at yourself, Asterius?"

"Once or twice."

Zagreus chuckles. "As much as you hurt me with this 'short one' business, I have to give credit where credit is due. I'm convinced that you could win us a trophy just by standing still in the fields."

Asterius snorts, "Hardly sounds productive."

"I'm serious!" Zagreus insists. "Will you please at least consider? If we don't make it this year, Father is never going to let me hear the end of it."

Zagreus has this quality about him that makes him difficult to resist. People naturally gravitate towards him, and they jump at the opportunity to lend him aids whenever the need arises. Asterius, too, feels the inexplicable pull dragging him along, deep into Zagreus' gemstones-colored eyes, gleaming.

"Fine," Asterius rumbles. "I accept."

"Yes! Thank you, Asterius. You are not going to regret this."

Oh, but he is.

* * *

Coach Achilles looks up to him, eyes wide in bewilderment, but his lips curl into a smile. He seems pleased. "How tall are you, lad?"

Asterius snorts, "Seven feet without the horns."

It was not intended as a joke, though it achieves a humorous effect nonetheless. Coach Achilles bellows out his laughter, and soon enough the team joins in kind. He looks younger when he laughs, the rough lines on his face soften and fade. Asterius couldn't find it in his heart to take offense.

"How about that," Coach Achilles grins. "I'm afraid we don't have anything in your size, but that won't be a problem. Today, we are simply going over the fundamentals.."

When Zagreus said they were short on players, it was not an exaggeration. Most of the team are now filled with students who have little to no experience in the fields. Some of them don't even look fit to be an athlete. Next to Asterius is a highly uncomfortable Thanatos, who clearly has been roped into this by Zagreus. He looks like an entirely different person without his black ensemble, specifically his trademark hood. Now, in loose shirt, gym shorts, and sneakers, Thanatos is completely out of his element. It's strange - Asterius never thought Thanatos would put up with this. Certainly not for others. Though if anyone is able to convince Thanatos to care about high school sports competition, then it is Zagreus.

"He got you too huh," Thanatos says, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

They exchange a knowing nod, both having accepted their fates.

The first practice is more of a trial run. Coach Achilles gives them various exercises to test their strength, endurance, and speed. Then he covers the rules of the game, the terminology, team composition, and basic plays. Asterius is still wrapping his mind around the complex details, but it shouldn't be too long until he becomes accustomed to the sport. He feels that he has an advantage already from.. being a bull. _'Naturally gifted'_ as Coach Achilles generously put. Asterius is already faster and stronger than most, despite having no former experience or training. Thanatos also does exceptionally well for himself, but that was not much of a surprise. He is not incapable - never was. He, like Asterius, simply had no interest in football up until this point. 

Coach Achilles let them take a short, much-needed break afterwards. During the brief period, he told the team about practice schedule, training regimes, potential composition and the likes. There were some mentions about how he'd make a great Lineman, but Asterius is still figuring out what a Lineman is. Or does. He will just go along with it when the time comes. Once they are dismissed, Zagreus rushes over to where Thanatos and him were standing.

"See? It wasn't so bad, was it?" Zagreus asks, shifting his weight between his feet. Too excited after the practice he couldn't stand still.

Asterius snorts, and Thanatos gives him a noncommittal grunt. Whatever rebuttals Zagreus had for their non-verbal replies die in his throat, as Thanatos lifts his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his brows, exposing his bare stomach. Thanatos is strong, there is no hiding his large shoulders and muscular biceps even with all the layers he usually wears - but this is the first time Asterius sees how well-defined his abdomen is. His impressive muscle definition flexes and glistens with sweat. It must be Zagreus' first time as well, because he is openly ogling him at this point. Eyes tracing over Thanatos' smooth, dark skin, his mouth opened wide enough to catch flies. Asterius pretends to not notice.

Thanatos let his shirt fall and the moment ends as quick as it comes. Zagreus mouthed _'Thank you'_ at Asterius before he averts his gaze. He is blushing hard, the tip of his ears are now burning pink, but thankfully football could be blamed for that.

* * *

Once informed of his position on the team Hades Hellhounds, Asterius' stepfather grimaces and says, "What do I care about local high school sport? Don't waste my time. Go to the basement."

Asterius didn't expect him to care anyway, he was telling him for his own sake. If he finds out later that Asterius does something without his knowledge, he's going to act all humiliated. But now that he knows, Asterius gladly steps down to his basement. There is not much down there.. if at all. Only the bare minimum furnishing. He thought of decorating it once, but it feels futile to decorate a room when he didn't even have a bed frame. (He used to have one, but it couldn't withstand his weight for long.) Coach Achilles mentioned long hours of training, perhaps that could be good for Asterius. It's not like he has much to do here.

He must've drifted off while lost in thought, and it isn't until late in the evening that he wakes up. Asterius sits up from his mattress groggily, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. Noises woke him up, creaking old door swings open and now soft footfall stepping down the stairs. It's his sister, and she brought dinner.

"I come bearing sacrifices, O great Minotaur," Ariadne sing-songs in a teasing tone. "Hope you like the souls of children!"

Asterius rolls his eyes, and she bursts out giggling. "I'm kidding! It's meatloaf. You like meatloaf, right?"

Asterius snorts, "It's fine."

"You know, you're going to give me a real laugh one of these days," Ariadne says. She places the dinner tray on his desk and turns to pout at him.

"Unlikely," Asterius says. "Start workshopping on better jokes."

"You're so mean to me, you big old bull! Are you like this with your teammates too?"

"So you've heard."

"Uh-huh," Ariadne hums. She hesitates for a second. "Gosh, this is embarrassing to say but.."

"What-"

"Athenian Champions' Quarterback is _sooo_ hot."

Well.

That is.. unexpected.

"I don't know who that is," Asterius mumbles, feeling a little bit shy. He's more familiar with Ariadne compared to others in his father's family, but they never had this kind of talk before. Boys talk.

"Whatishisname.. gah! It's at the tip of my tongue!" Ariadne snaps her fingers. "He's their prom king! Does that ring any bell? No?"

Asterius shakes his head.

"Damn," Ariadne sighs. "You're just going to have to take my words for it then. He's blonde.. and _bronze_. So dreamy. Do you like blondes?"

Asterius stutters, "I…"

"Never mind, sorry," Ariadne waves. "It's silly. We don't have to talk about my crushes."

"It's not silly," Asterius reassures her. He's not uncomfortable, just.. uncertain of how to proceed. This is new to him. "You have a crush on this.. king?"

"Oh! Uh.." Ariadne tucks her hair behind her ear and giggles. She seems surprised - in a good way. "Yeah? Yeah. Yes, I do."

Asterius frowns. "You don't even know his name."

"I do! I just can't recall it right now," She protests. Seeing Asterius' disapproving glance just eggs her on. "Oh, come on. I couldn't help it! If you see him you'd understand."

"I doubt it."

"So you don't like blondes."

Asterius startles, "No, I didn't say that - "

Ariadne laughs at his reaction. She's always been a happy person, but she's the happiest when she gets to tease her half-brother. "Can you promise not to bull rush him off the surface of the earth into space - "

"An overstatement of my strength is not going to flatter me."

"And into - _noo!_ stop it you are making me laugh! - And into the moon? Please avoid destroying his face, at least. He's a national treasure."

Asterius snorts, "No promises."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon.  
> Btw, I tend to tag characters as they appear, so don't worry! Thanzag and.. Theserius??? are the main focus, but others will def join in soon. I'm still figuring out how to portray them in this AU.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick update because i really love this au! lol it's so fun to write  
> hope you enjoy!

_The Athenian King_ slipped from Asterius' mind for the longest time. He is distracted by the training - which becomes more and more demanding as the judgement day inches closer - on top of balancing his classes. The after-school practice itself is not as difficult as one might expect, after a while you just naturally become familiar with the rules of the game and how it plays out on the fields. Asterius supposes that the complexity of high school level play only gets so deep. After a few weeks, Coach Achilles got himself a fully formed team, with new players having grown into their roles and know what is to be expected of their performance. The challenging aspect of it is how _physically demanding_ the sport is. 

The first time they played together as a team, practicing against another local high school team, everyone dropped like flies by the end of the day. It felt like Coach Achilles had to bodily pick them up and throw them into the school van, piling on top of each other like ragdolls. Even the ever-talkative Zagreus was too exhausted to speak, and Thanatos looked like the embodiment of death itself. The pain and fatigue is immeasurable even to someone who considers himself to be fit like Asterius. He barely got out of bed the morning afterwards, too sore to even move an inch. In order to keep up with the physical toll it takes on players, they all had to go through a mandatory workout routine that Coach Achilles made. It's the most gruesome thing Asterius ever put his body through.

The more he learns about football, the more he realizes that it is a highly unusual circumstance indeed. Most student athletes have former experience in one sport or another, and have been training their bodies to meet the almost inhuman standards for years. Like Zagreus who has always been a gold star athlete ever since he was a child. Coach Achilles said that football isn't appealing to younger students nowadays, especially with the consecutive losses the Hades Hellhounds had been suffering. Not every player had what it takes to keep up with the punishing nature of the sport. Now, with half the team or so of former players having graduated, Coach Achilles had to fill the roster mostly with players like Asterius who has no experience. (Graduated or so they said, Thanatos told him that they died and Asterius had half a mind to believe him.) Coach Achilles is understanding, kind, and always had an easygoing nature about him. However, it's abundantly clear that he fully intends to run them ragged to compensate for their inexperience. He would go on and on about how it's all in good fun and how the experience is rewarding enough in and of itself. Then the next second he's shoving protein bars into Asterius' mouth.

"Have you heard the phrase 'The best thing you can have is good genetics', lad?" Coach Achilles asks.

It must be a rhetorical question. How else is he going to respond with a mouthful of grains.

"I have to say that I disagree. One could only get so far with their natural-born talents, if they do not hone them to perfection. Your circumstance of birth is irrelevant to what you could become. With that said.." He unwraps another protein bar. "Zagreus struggles with bulking up to a ridiculous degree. It's almost as if he doesn't stay still long enough to put on weight. Everything just.. burns away. He is strong, that I don't deny, but he could be bigger.. Oh, here, lad, eat this too."

"Uh?"

Coach Achilles grins, "I bet _you_ could get bigger."

As Asterius stares at him in horror, because he couldn't imagine himself growing bigger in any realm of possibility (seeing how he's already having troubles fitting through doors as it is) Coach Achilles bursts out laughing.

"I am only joking with you, lad!" He pats Asterius on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Asterius is the biggest player in Hades Hellhounds, but he met many other players his size when they were playing against another team. Athletes in his position are notoriously known for their size. So it didn't feel like Coach Achilles was joking. He didn't _look_ like he was joking. What has he gotten himself into now?

* * *

Asterius is reminded of the temporarily-dubbed Athenian King once again when they are eating at the local diner. He has been 'hanging out' with Zagreus and his friends a lot lately, much to his own surprise. This time it is him, Zagreus, Thanatos who always put up an act like he isn't voluntarily following Zagreus around, and his brother Hypnos who's already dozing off on the table.

Eurydice - the proprietor of this place, a willowy woman with hair like blossoms and tattoos branching over her olive skin - walks up to their table. She brings with her a tray of food, hamburger and fries for Zagreus, milkshake for Hypnos, black coffee for Thanatos, and nothing for Asterius. He likes these people just fine, but he still isn't comfortable with eating in front of them. An old habit of his. With Coach Achilles it was different, he's a teacher and his approval only means so much to Asterius. These people are his… friends? He would rather not hear from them how terrifying he looks when he eats.

"Can I get you boys anything else?" Eurydice asks.

"Anyone? No, that would be all. Thank you, Eurydice," Zagreus says with a smile. He is a regular here, and they seem to know each other quite well.

"Alright, enjoy your meal. Call me if you need anything, yeah?"

Zagreus starts wolfing down his burger while Thanatos looks on with morbid fascination. He keeps offering them fries, but gives up eventually after getting rejected for what feels like a hundred times. Then as he's stealing milkshake from the sleeping Hypnos, he speaks up with the straw still in his mouth.

"We are playing with Athenian Champions next week!" He gulps. "During practice, I mean."

Thanatos frowns, "Isn't that like giving the enemy our strategy?"

"Well, it goes both ways." There are set positions and certain systems one could gleam from a team's playbook. "And there aren't many high school football teams around here. We're bound to practice together eventually. Achilles said it would be a good bonding experience."

Hypnos jerks up from the table, "I'm up, I'm up! What are we talking about?"

"Sports," Thanatos deadpans.

"Oh," Hypnos blinks, and puts his head back down onto his arms. "Never mind then." 

"Do you know the Athenian king?" Asterius decides to ask. When he's met with Zagreus' confused look, he added, "He's their prom king, and the Quarterback."

"You mean Heracles," Zagreus starts grinning from ear to ear. He sounds excited. "I didn't know he was their prom king. That's impressive! I'm not surprised though, he is an impressive person in general."

"Is he?" Asterius asks, curious. Perhaps his sister's crush is more than just a handsome face after all.

Asterius couldn't help but notice. It might not mean anything, but Thanatos grows awfully quiet even more so than usual as they talk.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie, I'm a little bit of a fan. I met him last year in the semi-final and got so awestruck. Rumors said that he's already been reached out by multiple teams. He's definitely going pro after he graduates. He is incredible - "

Thanatos stiffens at the remark. His hand stops mid-way before he could pick the coffee cup to his lips.

"Isn't it a bit presumptuous for them to call themselves Champions?" Thanatos interrupts.

Zagreus is taken aback, "I think they mean it figuratively."

"Hm."

"It's not like we are all actually hellhounds, or anything that resembles it," Zagreus jokes to lighten up the mood.

He fails completely. Thanatos sips his coffee, saying nothing in return, and now no one is talking. The diner is quiet except for the old jukebox and Hypnos' soft snoring. This is uncomfortable.

Then Zagreus makes it worse by asking, "Than, are you angry at me?"

"What cause do I have to be angry at you, Zag?" His expression is unreadable. "Are you implying that I take issues with your hero worshipping of Heracles? Because it doesn't matter to me in the slightest."

Despite his tone, it does sound like Thanatos genuinely meant what he said. Zagreus frowns, conflicted for a second, but then speaks up on his instinct.

"No, that's not it. It's not about Heracles. I can tell something is bothering you."

Thanatos looks annoyed - and guilty. A downside to having someone who knows you inside and out, he supposes. There's no way to hide how you feel. Asterius contemplating plans of escape and excuses he can use before the situation escalates. His mind comes up blank.

"And what, pray tell, could possibly be bothering me?" Thanatos asks.

"I don't know. Why don't _you_ tell me?" Zagreus retorts. His voice cracks. "Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry. I am."

"It's not - " Thanatos stutters, uncharacteristically so. "Why would you say that?"

"Huh?"

Strangely enough, the person who comes to his rescue is Hypnos. He wakes up once again right as the conversation is growing tense, and yells, "Ah! I forgot my homework in the locker!"

It was sudden enough to distract everyone, including Thanatos, "Again? How are you going to write your papers if you keep forgetting your assignment?"

"Aw, Thanatos. It's not like I _meant_ to leave it there," He says sheepishly. "I just forgot! It happens to everybody."

"And it happens to you on an irresponsible frequency, regardless of how many times I've reminded you of your responsibility," Thanatos scolds. "I don't know why I bother."

Zagreus raises one eyebrow at him, "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"It's fine! He's got a point," Hypnos laughs to himself, and turns to look at Asterius. "Hey big guy, would you mind giving me a hand?"

"Lead the way," Asterius agrees without hesitation.

They didn't go back to school. In fact, they didn't even leave the diner's parking lot. Hypnos stops to stretch his arms and legs, already yawning again despite having just woken up. Asterius takes a moment to exhale, enjoying the fresher air outside without the pressure from earlier. That conversation was a disaster.

It is getting late outside. The sun is falling down, soon to make way for the night, painting the orange sky purple at the horizon. The now softer ray of sunlight shines on Hypnos, shading his soft silvery curls with pigmentation. His skin is so pale that it almost turns blue, and it soaks up all the colors under the lights. He looks nothing like Thanatos.

"Thank you," Asterius says.

"It's no problem!" Hypnos spins around to look at him. "Not everyone can pretend to fall asleep and have no one suspecting them, y'know? My reputation comes in handy at times like these."

For a moment, Asterius considers if he should ask about Zagreus and Thanatos. He doesn't even know whether or not he wants to know. It might be better to stay in the dark. Whatever is going on between them is none of his business, and it remains true time after time that ignorance is bliss.

Unfortunately the freedom of choice was taken from him as Hypnos decided to overshare with a near stranger. "Thanatos gets, uh, upset? every time someone mentions 'going pro' near him. Zagreus said that he wants to move out from his father's place, and we know Coach Achilles has been helping him looking for college scholarships and whatnot."

"And Thanatos disapproves?"

"He doesn't want Zagreus to leave," Hypnos snorts. "It's funny. He gets upset that Zagreus might leave his hometown, but he barely spends time with me with everything that is going on. He travels all the time, and he's definitely gonna move away for college. How does he think that makes me feel?"

Asterius doesn't know what to say in response, so he says nothing. 

Hypnos grins, "Y'know, I'm really glad you became friends with Thanatos and Zagreus."

"You are?"

"Yeah! 'Cause it means I get to hang out with you. I've always thought that you are _so_ cool."

Asterius is confused now. "You do?"

"Wow, you sure got a lot of questions ain't cha? Yeah! You're cool but like, effortlessly cool? Like you don't even have to try, and you don't even notice. I always wanted to talk to you, but I was too intimidated... so yeah! There you have it. Thanks for listening to me."

Asterius feels his face blushing, cheeks burning under his fur. "No need to thank me."

"See? There you go, doing it again. Heh, come on! Let's go. I will walk you home."

He sleeps well that night.

* * *

Next week rolls around soon enough, and Asterius is curious to see if the Athenian king is going to live up to expectations. Both Ariadne and Zagreus have dubious judgement at best, but Asterius decides to give them (and the king) the benefit of the doubt. Coach Achilles is taking them to Athens, considering how their fields are in much better condition than theirs ever were. Unfortunately that means the trip is highly uncomfortable. Zagreus and Thanatos have been acting strange ever since they were left alone in the diner. They're not fighting per se, but something is off. Every interaction between them is awkward, and Asterius sits in the back of the van right in the middle of them. They have to be stuck in the van together for hours. They couldn't arrive there fast enough.

Asterius has never been at Athens High before, but he heard nothing but praises of the school. It’s a high-prestige private school, renowned as one of the strongest sporting schools nationally. Hades is a public school, renowned for… being affordable, and has a confusingly high acceptance rate. It’s like everyone could just get in, hence how the school is almost overpopulated. Arriving in Athens is like stepping outside of hell into paradise. Everything here is immaculate, from the marble pillars to the stone tiles. Even the grass is evenly cut, and the students walking by (in their perfectly-pressed uniforms) are smiling. Everyone at Hades is miserable all the time. The cafeteria has been ‘in renovation’ for ten years. The custodian growls at people. The janitor is a floating head. Asterius is experiencing culture shock right now.

He must’ve trailed off behind the others, distracted by the beautiful scenery around him. Thankfully Coach Achilles finds him before he gets lost.

“Ah, there you are, lad! I was looking for you. The Elysium Stadium is this way,” Coach Achilles directs him, seeing how Asterius is still processing his surroundings in shock.

“They have a _stadium_?”

Coach Achilles chuckles, “Why yes. This is where the tournament will take - oh gods!”

He stops mid-sentence and immediately hides behind Asterius. Much to his confusion. “Coach?”

“Silent! Stay still!” He hangs onto Asterius with all of his might. “Is he gone?”

“ _Who?_ ”

“Him!”

Asterius looks forward, and sees a man he assumes to be a professor here at Athens, standing in front of the fountain talking to a pair of students. He’s the very definition of a tall, dark stranger, though he looks a bit.. Grim. As if a dark cloud is always casting its shadow above him. His beard grew from a five o'clock shadow into a scruffy, unkempt mess, and his long black hair is overgrown. He looks tired, weary, apart from the expensive-looking double breasted suit he’s wearing, the man would fit right in with the staff of Hades. Despite that, Asterius could tell by his strong jaws and prominent nose that he’d be quite handsome if he cleans up and perhaps gets some sleep. Ariadne would say that he’s attractive, in an aging pretty boy type of way. Whatever that means.

“Is everything alright?” Asterius asks, concerned.

“No. I mean - yes? I don’t know?” Coach Achilles goes silent for a full minute. “I need to leave. You’re going to have to find your own way around here. I’m sure Zagreus could help you.”

“Wait - where? Why? What’s going on?”

“You don’t understand, lad. He can’t see me here! He’s - “ Achilles inhales. “That’s my ex-husband.”

Before Asterius could ask for an elaboration, Coach Achilles already takes a running start and sprints away at breakneck speed. Once Asterius turns to look behind him, he was already a blur at the corner of his eyes, and now he’s gone. What’s worse, his teammates were nowhere to be found. Let alone Zagreus and Thanatos.


End file.
